My Funky Valentine
by wtf.are.you.looking.at
Summary: Beca and Chloe go on a date for Valentine's Day. "I have a little something for you." Chloe said, stepping closer to Beca. "What is it?" Beca questioned. "My dress," Chloe chucked her dress at Beca. "My bra," she chucked that. "My… underwear." She chucked that at her too. "Oh my god, Chloe…."


**My Funky Valentine**

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Beca greeted her wife of 2 years by hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder. The two exchanged Valentine's cards, opened it and "Awww-ed" all in unison. Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips and the brunette moaned in pleasure.

"So, Lone Pine Tavern tonight?" Chloe asked, referring to their dinner.

"Hell yeah baby!" Beca replied then walked away, smacking Chloe's butt. The redhead's eyes widened, amused with her wife's actions.

20 minutes later, Beca was ready for work.

"Bye baby,"

"See you later, Becs."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Beca, what is that?" The redhead asked in confusion.

"I was thinking…" Beca stepped closer and placed her hands on Chloe's waist.

"We don't have to go to Lone Pine Tavern tonight." She kissed Chloe hard on the lips.

"Okay, well what do you have in mind?" Chloe smiled, her usual megawatt smile.

"I thought you would enjoy a night at a hotel…" Beca smirked.

"I would, but how about Sam?" Chloe asked, referring to their 5-year-old daughter.

"Well I meant just us two together but yeah," the brunette smiled.

"Alrighty then. But I guess you won't get much sleep tonight, babe. I suggest taking a nap at work." Chloe winked at Beca as she grinded on to Beca's crotch, making the DJ moan and squeal in excitement.

"Okay, okay, Chlo, I gotta go. I gotta go!" She placed one more kiss on Chloe's lips before leaving the house.

"Meet you at the hotel bar, okay?" Beca yelled.

Chloe smirked in excitement; she couldn't wait for their Valentine's Day night.

* * *

Beca was in the hotel bar, thank god it wasn't that crowded. She was wearing a simple black dress that was just above her knees, heels and her hair was curled.

She saw Chloe walk in, wearing a short, red dress that hugged her tightly. She tried to hide her smile, but failed. Chloe smiled at her wife's cuteness.

"Mind if I join you?" the redhead smirked. "The name's Chloe Beale." She said; as if this was the first time they met.

"Rebeca Mitchell." The two shook hands.

"So what's your story?" Beca asked. "Miss America pageant of some sort or a Vogue Magazine model because damn… Chlo." The brunette said, scanning Chloe's toned body.

The redhead scoffed. "You're pretty smooth, pretty smooth." She placed her hand on Beca's thigh and the brunette stiffened.

"Relax, Becs." The brunette let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Okay, so tell me about your wife."

"She's uh – very beautiful of course." Beca sipped her drink.

"If she's very beautiful then why are you here with me?" Chloe smirked.

"Because she's always so tired and she's always making me a list of things to do." The brunette returned the smirk.

"Maybe if you did them then she wouldn't be so tired." Chloe protested.

"Alright babe maybe this role-play thing isn't working." Beca argued, she didn't want to do this in the first place but only did this in Chloe's request earlier that day.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Chloe got up from her seat and quickly pecked Beca on the lips.

5 minutes have passed and Chloe came back from the bathroom. She was now wearing her trench coat and her hands were behind her back. Beca started to become a little wary.

"I have a little something for you." Chloe said, stepping closer to Beca.

"What is it?" Beca questioned.

"My dress," Chloe chucked her dress at Beca.

"My bra," she chucked that.

"My… underwear." She chucked that at her too.

"Oh my god, Chloe…."

At this point, Beca was probably already wet down there and she couldn't help but moan because Chloe is the hottest person she's ever met.

"Oh my fucking god Chloe."

"I know," the redhead whispered.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Chloe asked, pulling Beca's hand.

"Fuck yeah, this is so much better than the cheesy garlic bread at Lone Pine."

* * *

The two girls were making their way up to the actual hotel, taking the escalator. They freely made out because no one was watching. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist and the redhead cupped her wife's face. When Chloe pulled back, she stumbled back and heard a ripping sound – seems like the belt of her trench coat got stuck on the escalator.

"Oh shit. Shit. Beca, my coat is stuck." Chloe panicked.

"Oh my god baby – oh, wait, no, take of your coat!" Beca suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Pull it – just, pull it."

Beca attempted to pull the belt of her coat but it's so stuck, the escalator keeps eating it. They already reached the top and the people who were already behind them gave them looks. Beca quickly pressed the emergency stop button and the escalator stopped. They apologized to the people behind let them pass through.

"Okay, okay! Try and get up Chlo."

Beca kneeled down and attempted again to pull the belt, but it's literally so stuck. Luke spotted Beca and Chloe as he neared the top of the escalator.

"Becky-"

"Beca. It's Beca, dude. Uh- yeah. Um. Hi!" she greeted.

"Oh uh, babe you must remember Luke! Don't you?" Beca asked her wife.

"Of course, yeah- uh, I do!" Chloe glared at Beca, giving her the "do-something" look.

Luke glanced down and asked, "Is your coat stuck?"

"It is! It really is, it's stuck there pretty darn good!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Why don't you take it off?"

"Yeah-no I'm not gonna do that." Chloe scrunched her face. "It's too cold in here."

"Well at least let me give it a shot, ok?" Beca pushed Luke back.

"No, no, it's okay Luke." But it was too late, Luke tried pulling the belt.

"Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca heard a voice from behind and saw her workmate.

"Hey…"

"Everything okay?

"Uh, yeah. Her coat is just a little stuck." She whispered.

"Take your coat off then?"

"No, I'm sick and uh, I'm really cold." Chloe explained.

"Beca," The redhead called in her sing-song voice.

Before you know it, Beca's workmate helped Luke get the thing unstuck.

Chloe's eyed widened in horrify as she saw Sam's English teacher, Mrs. Welburn.

"Are you kidding me! Hi!" Chloe exclaimed, annoyed, shocked, and horrified. She tried to keep it down.

"…She stuck?"

"Yeah, yeah she is."

"Mrs. Mitchell why don't you take your coat off?"

"Fucking hell." Chloe muttered, but luckily Mrs. Welburn didn't hear.

"Beca, fucking do something. Please." Chloe was beyond annoyed at the people below her, trying to get her stupid coat belt out of the escalator.

* * *

"Um, okay, guys, it's fine I called the maintenance, they're gonna come real soon. Thanks for the help!" The people walked off and Chloe was relieved.

Beca turned to Chloe and felt guilty. "Okay – I lied. I just wanted them to go away."

"Are you serious? Well then go and get them! Hurry – that was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Beca? Chloe?" Jesse and Aubrey called from behind.

"Stand by." Chloe said to Beca before the couple faced them.

"Hey! What-did you get your belt stuck?" Jesse asked.

"I did- yeah." Chloe smiled, embarrassed. But she also hated it because that was probably the one-thousandth time she said that.

"Well take your coat off and let me help you," Jesse approached the two but the girls refused.

"No, no, Jesse it's fine." Chloe shooed him off.

"Come on. What, are you naked under there?" Jesse asked, earning a slap from Aubrey. Chloe said nothing. Yes she was obviously naked under there.

"You know what- it's okay. I got this." Aubrey spoke, handing her purse to Jesse and walking to Chloe.

"Chloe, cover up." Aubrey removed her coat and placed it over Chloe. The redhead successfully removed her coat that got stuck.

"Wow. Thanks, Bree." The redhead whispered.

"It's okay. It has happened to me before, remember?"

Chloe smiled embarrassingly at the memory and couldn't believe it happened to Aubrey, and to her instead.

"Dude, that was totally impressive. Uptight bitch isn't too bad." Beca mumbled to her best friend.

"I heard that!" Aubrey glared at the brunette.

"You okay?" Beca asked her wife, happy that they finally got over the stuck coat.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled.

The two couples bid farewell, greeting Happy Valentines day.

"Thanks Aubrey! Means a lot."

As they parted, Chloe's dress, underwear and bra dropped on the floor. Jesse and Aubrey laughed in amusement and at Beca's horrified look. Chloe reluctantly picked them up and headed to the elevator.

"What a night." Beca sighed, resting her head on to Chloe's shoulder as they entered the elevator. It's was a funky Valentine's Day for the two.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was rushed.**


End file.
